How Far Is Long?
by Eden Areru
Summary: what do you do when you find out something like that? what can you do? who will you choose? how long do you have? HOW FAR IS LONG? this is a NaruSasu! don't like don't watch! rated T for now. might go up in later chapters.


Hi there! This is my first time writing a Naruto fic so I hope it will be OK. This story

popped on mind one morning and I thought why not? So here is the story:

Disclamer: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto and it's characters.

Pain. That's simply all I felt. Pain. Pain. Pain. I clutched my head tighty to the point it should hurt but I didn't pay attention to it. I was in so much pain. I was crouching on the floor numbed to anything else but pain. After what seemed like forever the pain loosened a bit but it was still there. I took a sharp intake of breath and started panting. Finally the pain left me be. I took my hands off of my head and tried to catch my surroundings. I was in a restroom. My restroom in my house. I let out a sigh and started to search through my mind to remember what happened. My team, which I teach , had finished a mission and I invited them for ramen. They had been excited to come. After the celebration I went home, got in the shower and wore a new set of clothes. I was about to get out of the restroom and then the pain began. I blinked the dizziness and tried to sit up, not even remembering how I got on the floor. What was that? What happened to me? I stood up on shaky legs while the wall supported my body. I stayed there for a few seconds maybe even minutes trying to catch my breath. I never felt such pain in my life! And that's Naruto talking to you. Maybe I should go to Tsunade baa-chan so she could see what was that. When I was set on going tomorrow morning I pushed open the door, went to my bedroom and crashed on the soft matters. The moment my head touched the pillow I darted to sleep. Not knowing what the night's sleep will bring with it.

-brat -

I heard someone calling. For some weird reason I knew they were addressing me, but I couldn't find the strength to see who it was.

I felt my body was floating on water. I was in peace . The feeling was so good in fact that I didn't want to move.

-hey brat! Wake up already! -

That made me snatch out of the calmness I was in a moment before and open my eyes.

I really was floating on water. I started to sit-up while scanning my surroundings. All around me was weightless darkness and in front of me there was a cage. It had a sill on it. But what stood out most were those dark red beast eyes on me.

I was inside my mind with the kuby in front of me.

"What do you want Kurama ?"

The nine-tailed demon looked at me with unumused eyes.

-Look brat, we don't have time for this bickering. I have something to discus with you. And something to take from you.-

I looked at the Kuby's eyes trying to see what he was thinking, but to no use. So instead I asked him

"What is it?"

The Kuby took his time looking at me and then finally said,

-You are going to die soon, kid.-

Silence was what came then. I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

-You are going to die and so will I.-

I looked at him questionly. I was very confused. Is the so called Kuby just kidding on me?! I can't just die 'cause he said so! What does he know?

It looked like the fox demon saw what I thought so he continued

-You used way to much of my chakra for way much longer time then should. So now some of my chakra was absorbed in your chakra instead of coming back to me. Your current body can't handle that demonic chakra. It's destructive energy. You yourself see what happen to people who go near it. Even you get hurt using it, kid. And now that Chakra is inside of you and it's out my reach to take care of anymore.-

What does he mean demonic? What is the meaning of this?

"What do you mean 'take care of anymore' ? How long is that chakra inside of me running freely?" I chose to ask instead of all the other questions I had that moment.

The Kuby looked at me in the eyes and I could of sworn I saw emotion in there.

-it's been like that since the fight with Madarama. -

.

.

.

"You mean to say that you kept this from me for THREE YEARS?!"

I felt so betrayed. How could he have not told me this? How could he? And I even considered him my friend. Ha. What a joke.

-...-

I was sure now about the emotion in his eyes. I saw regret and guilt.

-I am sorry, kid. I thought I could take care of it by myself. But I was wrong. What you experienced today was just a minor example to what my chakra is doing you your current body.-

I didn't know what to do.

...

I am going to die? Just then it sank in.

.

.

.

I. Am. Going. To. Die.

.

.

.

I could hear a splash sound. I could only guess that was the sound of my body falling to the water. The wetness around me drew me in my thoughts even more.

What have I done to deserve this? why me? Why now?

"How long do I have?"

-I am sorry, kid.-

"I SAID HOW LONG DO I HAVE!" I screamed desperately. He looked at me with apologizing eyes.

-You have about three months...-

So what do you think? And don't worry my plot is not the ordinary death of character. It will be worth the reading. This story may be sad and tragic at first but... anyways tell me what you think and if I should keep writing this . ^_^ (the next chapters are longer ahahah X~X )


End file.
